The Room
by speedmonkey
Summary: Missing scene from "Killer Date". If you haven't seen Killer date or lost son don't read any further. Delko goes into therapy.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything, excpet the counsler.

Pairings: none

Spoilers: Killer Date and Lost Son. And any other episodes pertaning Eric and Speed moments.

'Alright here it goes Eric.' Said Eric to himself as he opened the door to wear he saw many officers enter from time to time.

Eric walked up to the desk and met a secretary.

"Hi can i help you?" asked the receptionist.

"Yeah i'm Eric Delko, i have an appiontment with Dr. Collins at 1:30."

"Oh yes. I see, but your a few minutes early, if you'd just have a seat over there in the waiting area please." Delko nodded and sat in a chair.

ERIC ERIC ERIC ERIC ERIC ERIC

"So how long have you been in this kind of activity?" said the therapist

"Well i've always been a- playboy i guess you could say, but um.. i've never met up with women i didn't know before until 2 days ago." said Eric

"And why do you think that?"

"I don't know i just um... guess i needed comfort."

"For what?" asked the therapist kindly

"About 8 months ago my friend (pauses) my best friend was killed in a jewelery store shooting and it just hasnt settled with me yet. And i don't really know what to do about it. I mean one minute we were talking and jokin around and then the next i heard over a radio that an officer was down at McCauley Jewelers, i knew that Horatio had taken Speed with him. But some how i knew that uh.. it was Speedle who was shot. And i couldn't even bring myself to go to the jewlery store." said Eric with his voice cracking.

"I felt like if i actually saw his body then i'd know he was really gone and i just couldn't do that, i couldn't give up on him like that. But i guess i kinda did that already uh. Losing my badge, if Speedle was still alive i could just imagine what he'd say to me." said Eric with a grin

"So you and Detective Speedle were close?" asked the therpist

"Yeah, we were always trying to one up eachother."

"One up?"

"We were always trying to do better then the other on cases. But when i was in trouble Speedle was always the one to push me for the answer to what was wrong. Calleigh and Horatio would ask but when i said let it go they did. But not Speed he'd try a few more times."

(FLASHBACK)- "Extreme"

"So what's up with the 20 minutes?" -Speed

"Let's get to it."- Delko

"You wanna talk about it?"- Speed

"No, it's alright."-Delko

"As a friend?"-Speed

"As a friend, drop it."-Delko

"Alright."-Speed

(Back to the therapy room)

"Has Detective Speedle's death caused you to work differently?" asked the counsler. And this was the question he had been dreading, if he said no she would know he was lying, and if he said yes then she'd right that in the report and he'd get suspended.

"No, well maybe a little, its just weird trying to let go of someone and then trying to get to know someone else." said Eric suprised by what he said.

"By getting to know someone do you mean Ryan Wolfe?"

"Yeah, i mean we were working a hit and run, he comes up to my LT. shows off by saying that he wasn't able to find any cameras or something, then the next he wants a job, and the thing is he got it, just because Calleigh's stupid ass father had to get drunk and he thought he killed somebody so he went to Calleigh and it just so happend that Wolfe was there that day and Horatio didn't want anyone to judge the case because they knew Calleigh and her dad, so he hired Wolfe to handle the case, I guess Calleigh thinks she owes him something because its like he's permantley attached to her hip, there constantly together."

"But the thing that really bothered me was the way they shoved Speedle's gun in his face."

"How do you mean?" asked the counsler confused.

"Well H, didn't know that i was standing there but uh, Horatio asked to see his gun, ya know you don't want to hire someone who can't keep his gun clean because you know that's how your last partner died, so Wolfe gave him his gun, it was clean, to clean as a matter a fact, he said he was O.C.D., that it drove the watch commander crazy, and Speedle didn't clean his gun, that's why he died, it jammed, and maybe if he had then he'd still be here and we wouldn't be having this conversation, it's just the way Horatio said it " You clean this every week?" it was just a slap in the face to speed if you ask me, and then Ryan with his O.C.D. it just put me over the edge." said Eric finally he had wanted to say that to someone for a long time.

"So could you say that you are angry at LT. Caine to because he was there when Speedle died, and because he was the one who hired Ryan?"

"Yeah i guess you could say that, i mean he was there he could have applied pressure to the wound instead of letting him bleed out like that, he could have tried to jump in front of him or something, i'm made at Calleigh's father for getting drunk, i'm mad at Calleigh for just accepting this guy like its just no big deal, kinda like Speedle never existed, i'm mad at Speedle for not cleaning his gun and just leaving me like that. But most of all i'm mad at myself."

"Eric, you didn't do anything wrong, you couldn't control his life, Speedle was his own person he did what he wanted, besides you said this happend before (Eric nodded) well if Speedle wouldn't listen to you the first time, then there was nothing you could of done." said the doctor with loving eyes

"I know but uh, he was my best friend, and i feel like maybe if i would have talked to him again then he would have done it and i would be ok." said Eric starting to cry

"Alright, maybe if we put the fact aside that his gun wasn't clean and put the fact in that his gun was clean, and he still died, how would you fell then?"

"That wouldn't help because he'd still be gone, rather if his gun was clean or not everyday i see Ryan and everyday i'm reminded that he's there and Speedle's not." said Eirc

ERIC ERIC ERIC ERIC ERIC

Eric walked into his apartment and threw his keys and gun on the side table by the door. Eric went into his room and climbed into bed, clothes and all. He began to think of the good times with his best friend.

ERIC ERIC ERIC ERIC ERIC- Blood Brothers

"Why don't you let a car man deal with that?"-Eric

"Because most vehicular inccidents deal with trace"- Speed... "Yeah that happens when the rubber doesn't catch up with the wheel."-Speed

"What i wanna know is how this got from your apartment to here is what i wanna know."-Eric

"That's very funny."-Speed

ERIC ERIC ERIC ERIC-"Hard Time"

"THE EMERGENCY ROOM IS NOT THE MEDICAL EXAMINER!"-eric

"You got Turetts or somethin?"-Speed

ERIC ERIC ERIC ERIC"Lost Son"

"The ransom could have fit into this bag?"-Eric

"How do you figure?"-Speed

"I'll explain once we get back to the lab, in the mean time, you missed a spot over there."-Eric

Eric tossed and turned in his sleep and got up and decided to go see an old friend.

ERIC ERIC ERIC ERIC

"Hey man i miss you!" said Eric to speed's grave.

THE END

Let me know what you guys think and be gentle. Just joking.


End file.
